fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alana Viaren (2099:Rebooted)
987E7B69-3402-4BDC-AE91-777ED2B8A192.png|Prologue Arc/Legends Arc 78883B7C-7552-4FA2-BB35-709DB4337BDE.png AD56358F-6D9C-4B5A-9B60-CE8A4709D9D2.png 6AA87918-4288-448D-89B8-3C6B037C97A7.png 8E5DD0A9-D30E-45BA-B87C-760F23BB249F.png Summary Alana is one of the main protagonists of 2099: Rebooted and one of four founding members of the Planeteers. She is the Princess of the Dragonkin, and was mostly a shy person. Due to her shyness her father, Dragon King Xondo, sent her to be trained by Richard Adapin, Kosami, and Sokudo Arriaga. There, she met Damus, Bolt, and Zephyr. The four heroes in training grew as friends in their adventures Appearance and Personality Personal Stats [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Alignment Alignment]: Neutral Good Name: Alana Viaren ''' '''Origin: 2099:Rebooted Gender: Female Age: 12| 14-15| 16-17| 20 ''' '''Classification: Dragonkin Weight: 82 lbs| 115 lbs| 130 lbs| 145 pounds| 200 Trillion tons ''' '''Height: 5ft 1.5in| 5ft 9in| 6ft 2.5in| 6ft 5in| 30,000ft in Dragon Form Likes: Peace, flowers, happiness, her friends ' '''Dislikes: Pain, Sadness, Chaos, Rage ' '''Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Pink Hobbies: Origami, Making art ''' '''Values: Peace Martial Status: Single (prologue Arc-Early Legends Arc); dating Damus Adapin during the Legends arc; Married to Damus at the end of the series ''' '''Status: Alive Affiliation: The Planeteers ''' '''Themes: Combat Statistics [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 8-A| 7-B, High 7-A in Dragon Form| 6-C, High 6-C in Dragon Form| 6-B; High 6-B in Dragon Form| 6-A; High 6-A in Dragon Form| 5-B; 5-A in Dragon Form| Low 2-C to High 1-B with Miracles ''' '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Magic, Healing, Regeneration (High-Low; Low-High in Kazmir Arc), Reactive Power Level, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, and 8; Dragonkin are fragments of the Dragon God, and are protected as long as he exists), Plasma Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Forcefield Creation, Dermal Armor, Draconic Energy Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Light Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation via dragonscape, Ki Manipulation, Acausality (Type 3), Holy Manipulation, Probability Manipulation with Miracles, Cosmic Awareness, Blessed (By the Dragon God.), Adaptation, Empathic Manipulation, Social Influencing, Acausality (Type 3), Magic |-|Dragon Form=plus Berserk Mode, Rage Power, Invulnerability, Large Size (type 3), Chaos Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Madness Manipulation (Type 2) |-|Resistances= Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Physics Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Petrification, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation, Possession, Body Puppetry, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Madness Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Resistance Negation [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: Multi-City Block (Despite being the weakest on the team, she is still comparable to Damus, Bolt, and Zephyr; Destroyed several EF5 Tornadoes with her fire breath.)| City Level, Large Mountain Level in Dragon Form (Destroyed a giant boulder; In her Dragon Form, she dwarfs Mt. Everest.)| Island, Large Island in Dragon Form (Split a Island in half.)| Country Level, Large Country Level in Dragon Form (Comparable to Xodros, who can create Stars with this energy.)| Continent Level, Multi-Continent Level in Dragon Form (Caused a Earthquake on this level.)| Planet Level, Large Planet in Dragon Form (Destroyed Zexos, a Golden Planet.)| Universal+ to High Hyperversal+ with Miracles. (Nullified a Yokai’s Powers. Her Miracles can change probability to the point of recreating the infinite dimensional hyperverses.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: Sub-Relativistic+, MFTL+ flight speed (Comparable to Damus; Even young Dragonkin can fly interplanetary distances in seconds.)| Relativistic+, Relativistic+ in Dragon Form, MFTL+ flight speed| FTL,FTL+ in Dragon Form, MFTL+ flight speed| FTL+, MFTL in Dragon Form, MFTL+ flight speed| MFTL+, MFTL+ in Dragon Form (Can fly across Solar Systems in seconds.)| MFTL+, MFTL+ ''' in Dragon Form [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength '''Lifting Strength]: Unknown, Class M in Dragon Form [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: Multi-City Block Class| City Class, Large Mountain Class In Dragon Form| Island Class, Large Island Class In Dragon Form| Country Class, Large Country Class In Dragon Form| Continent Class, Multi Continent Class in Dragon Form| Planet Level, Large Planet Level in Dragon Form [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Stamina '''Stamina]: Godlike [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Range Range]: Standard melee range, several kilometers to interplanetary with powers| Low Multiversal with Miracles Standard Equipment: None Notable [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence Intelligence]: Gifted (Comparable to Damus) Weaknesses: Is mostly pacifistic ''' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Feats '''Feats]:''' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key:Prologue/Legends Arc| Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc| Kazmir Arc| World War: 2100| Stellar Invasion Arc| EOS| Miracles Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:2099: Zenith characters Category:Princesses Category:Dragons Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Flight Users